Bloodline
by AdriaxAsclepius
Summary: The team gets a new member but Cronus wants her on his side. What will happen? A/N Suck at summaries. JxT AxA HxOC
1. A new member

**Chapter 1**

Adria walked through the cold forest cursing herself silently for not wearing a thicker jacket. Her old friend Archie had invited her to go camping with him and some of his friends. She had to sneak out of the house because her parents really didn't like that she was friends with a "messenger of hades" as they put it considering how he never got sick.

She had been one of his only two friends back in grade school. She and Damian were the only ones who knew why Archie never got sick he was a descendant of Achilles, and they also knew why Adria healed so quickly she was a descendent of Asclepius the Greek god of healing and medicine. She was very excited to meet Archie's friends especially his girlfriend Atlanta. Adria had heard many good things about her.

She had been walking for miles before she finally saw the flicker of a campfire. She walked into the clearing to find it empty. "Hello?" she called out to see if anyone was in their tents. As soon as she called out she saw a slender purple haired male zoom out of a tent and come running towards her and smother her in a bear hug.

"Adria I didn't think you'd show." Archie told her.

"Good to see you Archie." Slowly Archie's friends came out of the other tents as Archie let her out of his bear hug. "Adria, this is Jay, Theresa, Odie, Neil, Herry, and Atlanta," he said pointing to each of them in turn. "Guys this is Adria my friend from grade school I told you I invited. Just like us she is a descendent of a Greek legend."

"May I ask just who you are a descendent of?" asked Jay.

"I am a descendent of Asclepius the Greek god of healing and medicine." I replied back confidently.

"Cool," replied Odie. "Archie's told me so much about all of you." I told them. They all shot Archie a death glare before he spoke again

"How's Damian?"

Adria took a deep breath before answering, "Damian was attacked by a manticore, he didn't survive. A few days after he was attacked I found this in my mailbox." I said pulling out a golden compass necklace with an A on the back. Everyone pulled out theirs and showed her.

"I thought the prophecy said 7 heroes." Theresa said. "Let me call and ask Hermes." Odie told everyone.

"Wait… prophecy and Hermes. What are you guys talking about?" I asked starting to feel lightheaded.

"Are you okay?" Theresa asked.

"I just need to sit down," I told her taking a seat on a log by the campfire.

"Hermes said that the oracle said that we would get another team member." said Jay. "The Greek gods and monsters are real. Cronus has escaped from Tarturus and we are destined to defeat him." Jay explained. "We all have a Greek god as a mentor so you will be training with your ancestor Asclepius."

Just then Neil screamed "Ahhh! I found a zit."

A round house kick from a very annoyed Atlanta (you would be too if you had to put up with Neil on a camping trip) put Neil's mirror in the lake right next to the campsite which sent everyone (except Neil) into a fit of laughter.

_Right now I don't want to worry about anything I just want to have fun_. Adria thought.

"Now who wants s'mores?" asked Odie. "Me!" Everyone shouted at the same time. Not knowing that the worst was yet to come.


	2. The search

**Chapter Two**

"So the little brats have a new addition to their team and a descendent of Asclepius. This is bad news. If she can hone her healing abilities as well as Asclepius, she will be able heal the little twerps in battle and they would last longer in battle. AGNON! I need you to capture the brats' new addition Adria. I want you to bring her back here."

So Agnon went off in search of Adria.

"Wow!" Adria told Athena "I've never had food this good before." Athena smiled the only one that appreciated her food as much as Adria was Herry.

"Thank you. Now come on let me show you where you will be staying." Athena led her up to a small bedroom with a bed and a closet. "Feel free to decorate it as much as you want; just don't paint the walls, okay?" Adria nodded. She looked around the small room and sighed.

"I need some fresh air. I always knew I wasn't normal but this, this is overkill." Adria walked outside and started towards the park. Jay had already headed to the park so he could help some little kids with their miniature boat race. Adria jogged to the park and stopped at the river that ran right through the middle of the park.

She got up and turned around and saw Agnon standing right behind her. She screamed. Jay looked up and came running after her by the time he got there it was too late Adria and Agnon had vanished.

Jay opened his PMR and called Odie.

"Did you give Adria her PMR yet?" Odie nodded. "I need you to trace it she was here at the park when one of Cronus's henchmen got her. Don't ask me how he knew about her he just did."

Odie nodded he started typing on his keyboard franticly. "It will take a while for me to find her signal; but in the meantime, why don't you get the others to help you search for Adria?"

Jay hung up. He felt like this mess was all his fault. Adria was gone. He flipped open his PMR and called the others he told them what he knew and Theresa told him, "We'll be there in a minute."

The second they got there the search was on.


	3. Lost and Found

Character Bio

**Name: Adria Matthew**

**Age: 15**

**Ancestor: Asclepius god of healing and medicine **

**Personality: Tough, rebel, tomboy, motherly, kind, stubborn, and stern.**

**Clothing: Amethyst tank-top, khaki capris, and black toms.**

**Appearance: shoulder length brown hair tied back in a ponytail, pale skin, crystal blue eyes, skinny figure, and tall.**

**Talents (hobbies): Singing, drawing, basketball, and gardening. **

**Powers: Healing. **

**Weapon: Staff with floating orb. Amethyst when good; black when evil.**

**Habits: Chews pencils, her nails, anything in her hand when she's nervous, daydreaming. **

**Likes: Music, basketball, lollipops and drawing. **

**Dislikes: Pink, rudeness, preps and when nobody listens to her. **

**Tell us about your character: Huge crush on Herry. Childhood friend of Archie. Theresa's BFF. Is even more of a rebel than Ares. **

**Chapter Three**

Adria moaned slightly as she opened her heavy eyelids.

The first thing she noticed that she was in a small cage. The second thing she noticed was she was not at the park anymore. The last thing she noticed was a man with black hair streaked with white.

She didn't recognize the man but the chill he sent down her veins told her that she was in Cronus's lair in a cage at his mercy. Cronus turned around noticing that she was awake.

"Hello there, Adria. I'm Cronus. It is very nice to meet you." He said sweetly, his voice sending chills down her spine.

"What do you want, Cronus?" Adria asked her voice trembling.

"My dear, I know that you are a descendent of Asclepius. If you can hone your healing ability as well as your ancestor, then that would be very bad for me. You see, if you went into battle you could heal wounds and get rid of my poisons, then you would have an easier time of defeating me. So what I am proposing is that you either join me or you can slowly suffer and die. Which do you choose?" Cronus said.

"I'd rather die than join you." Adria spat.

"Very well, then." Cronus said. He flicked his wrist and a sharp pain shot through her chest. Her heart and lungs felt like they were being crushed. "Maybe I shouldn't kill you just yet. I can use you as bait to capture your friends," he said letting his wrist go back to its original position. He left the hideout to go wreak havoc on the world above. He also left Adria panting and wheezing and clutching her chest but he left her without a guard.

After she finally caught her breath she pulled out her PMR and called Archie. He picked up right when she put it to her ear. "ADRIA, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Archie screamed.

"One, don't scream at me. Two, I am in Cronus's lair." Adria told Archie calmly.

"I'll tell Odie that so he'll be able to trace your signal easier."

Just as Archie was about to hang up she heard two voices Jay asking if that was Adria. The second voice belonged to Cronus. "I'm back. Did you miss me?"

Quicker than Adria thought she could move she hid her PMR before Cronus strode into the room. "Have you thought about my offer? Have you changed your mind?" He looked at her waiting for an answer. "Yes, I have, and the answer is still the same," Adria spat.

"Agnon! This girl is really starting to annoy me." Agnon nodded and the last thing she felt was a club hitting her over the head.

What she didn't know was that Cronus cut a small slit on her wrist and injected a poison so deadly not even Asclepius could cure it.

"Throw her into the forest Agnon." The giant obeyed and threw her out into the cold dark night right next to where the heroes were searching.

"I'm going to go search the forest with Atlanta and Herry." Archie told the group.

"Call us if you find anything," Jay told them as they walked off. They searched the forest only to find nothing.

"Why don't we try searching the middle of the forest?" Atlanta suggested.

"We could try; it wouldn't do much harm," Archie replied.

So they slowly walked through the forest checking every spot that she could be. They finally got into the middle of the forest and there laying knocked out cold in the middle of a clearing was Adria moaning softly.

"Atlanta, go get Jay and the others," the warrior told the hunter. She zoomed off to go find the others. While she was gone Archie checked her vitals she still had a steady heartbeat but her breathing came out in short little gasps as if she couldn't catch her breath.

_At least she's alive_, Archie thought taking off his hoodie and wrapping it around the shivering girl. Her eyes opened slightly.

"Archie is that you?" Adria asked, the volume of her voice so low he almost didn't hear her.

"Yes, Adria, it's me." Adria's blue eyes usually so full of joy were filled with pain and brimming with tears.

Jay came running up breathless next to them followed by Atlanta, Neil, Odie, and Theresa.

"Are you alright?" Jay asked her. All that she could do was nod her head yes. "Then let's get you back to the school so Chrion can fix you up."

With that they left the forest and headed to the school. Halfway there Adria passed out but yet she was being carried upon angel wings by her childhood friend Archie.


	4. Big Mistake

**Chapter Four**

Adria woke up to the slamming of a door. It made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She looked around to take in her surroundings.

She was in some kind of study with a bunch of medical equipment scattered everywhere. A young man stood grumbling something about being an amateur under his breath. Adria slid her legs off of the couch and rose unsteadily to her feet.

"Excuse me sir. Would you mind telling me who you are and where am I?" She asked politely.

"My dear Adria, you're awake. I am Asclepius and you are in my study." Adria just stared dumbfounded. She couldn't think of anything to say except, "Nice to meet you." Asclepius just looked at her and laughed.

"Please don't look so surprised sweetie. Oh, a young man named Jay came by to check on you, He told me that when you came to, as he put it, you should go find him. He said he should be in Hera's study. I will see you later to help you practice your healing skills, but from what I've heard from Archie you already know how to use them. Well, off you go now."

With that Adria walked out the door and bumped right into Jay. The books he had spread out everywhere scattering across the floor. "I am so sorry." Adria said handing Jay back his books.

"No, I'm sorry; I wasn't watching where I was going. How are you feeling Adria?"

"I feel fine." she answered. She stood up.

**Cronus's POV **

"That girl is really starting to get on nerves. I infect her with a poison, and as soon as it goes into her system, it's _out_ of her system. I want her on my side. But how do I get her on my side?"

**Adria's POV**

Meanwhile, while Cronus ponders ways to get Adria on his side…

"Ares needs you to go see him. You need to get your weapon."

"Okay, I'll go see him. May I ask why you are carrying around all those books?"

"Just trying to find out where Cronus's lair is."

"Okay, well, if you need some help, just come get me and I'll help you alright."

"Alright. Bye Adria see you later."

"You too, Jay."

Departing, Jay headed to the library while Adria went to Ares weapon room.

"Well what do we have here?" Ares bellowed when Adria walked into his weapons room. "A little girl come to join the team?"

Adria's anger was slowly bubbling up to the surface.

Archie rounded the corner just in time to hear Ares insult about Adria. He hoped he's as good of a fighter as he claims to be. Because Adria may not look like much, but man, you do not want to insult her. Archie didn't say a word when he heard Ares next insult.

"Why you're just a stupid weak little girl."

"That does it." Adria said.

"Does what?" Ares asked a puzzled look on his face right before Adria grabbed his wrist and flipped him over her head. His head hit the ground with a sickening and quite loud thud that made all the gods and goddesses along with the rest of the heroes come to see what had happened. They all rushed into the room to see Ares on the floor and Adria smoothing back her ponytail.

"What?" Adria asked as everyone stared at her in disbelief. Even Herry couldn't take out a god.

For a few seconds the room was quiet, until one of the gods tried to stifle a laugh. Then the room erupted into laughter.


	5. A New Evil, A Teammate Lost

**Chapter 5**

Adria bent down, picked up Ares chin and told him "I think I'll get a healer's staff from Asclepius." With that she dropped his chin and walked away to go find Asclepius.

**Cronus's POV**

He stared in disbelief at Adria as she flipped Ares over her head. That was bad if she could crack the skull of a god she was pretty scary.

**Jay's POV**

He took off running after Adria. "Adria, wait."

"Wait for what? Another insult from of one of the gods? What have they ever done for us? I grew up in an orphanage, because my parents are criminals. The reason I'm like this is because of them. They were murders and they killed anyone who showed weakness, and that included me." She started to cry. He walked up to her and hugged her letting her cry on his shoulder. He stroked her back telling her, "It's okay let it out. Crying doesn't show weakness."

"I hope Aphrodite doesn't come round that corner." Adria said in between sobs.

"Me, too." Jay replied, which made them both giggle. Adria pulled herself out of Jay's kind embrace and rubbed her eyes which were now red and puffy.

"Thanks for not making fun of me. You're the only person that knows that about me." she told the leader brushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Not even Archie knows that."

"I need you to know I'm glad that you're on the team."

"Well, I need to go get my staff from Asclepius. I need to go back home and sort everything out. I just need to figure out this mess."

"I understand. Keep your PMR just in case, okay?"

"Okay."

Adria departed walking towards Asclepius's study to get her staff. When she got there she got her staff from Asclepius and left the school. On the way to her home she passed the park. A young man about her age stopped her and told her, "That team that you are with they are the ones trying to take over the world Cronus is the on trying to stop them. Join him and you could change the fate of mankind." Adria pondered what she had just heard. It made sense.

"Alright I'll join Cronus."

No one noted that her staff (which shrunk down to the size of a pen to fit into her pocket) turned black.

She walked with the young man, whose name was Timothy, to Cronus's lair.

When she got there she was given her first task to go with Cronus to destroy Poseidon and release the Kraken. She pulled out her staff which grew to its normal size in her hand. When Adria got to the beach and called out Poseidon soon as he surfaced she grabbed his beard and yanked him onto the beach, tied him down, and sat there and watched him start to dry out. Then Jay ran right in front of her sword drawn ready to attack thinking she was Cronus! When he saw who he was about to attack he stopped shocked that she would join Cronus. While his fairs was down he felt tiny daggers of pain shoot threw his stomach looking down his saw several holes where a dagger had struck him he fell to his knees dropping his sword. He reached out to Adria and said "Help please."

"Why should I help a fool like you?" she said, opening up a portal to Cronus's lair. She picked Jay up and threw him into the portal, stepping behind gracefully through the portal.


	6. One Less Evil

**Chapter 6**

Theresa ran onto the beach just as Adria picked up Jay and threw him through the portal, stepping gracefully behind him. She saw Poseidon lying on the beach almost dried out completely. She rushed over and cut his bonds and poured a canteen of water on his face. This made him sputter. Theresa pulled him by his arms and dragged him to the water. "Thanks, Theresa."

**Jay's POV**

He moaned as he clenched his stomach, which wouldn't stop bleeding and hurt like hell. Adria stepped through the portal gracefully behind him. She reached down and emptied his pockets, crushing his PMR. As soon as she had crushed it, Cronus walked into the lair. "What do we have here?"

"He came to rescue Poseidon and I stabbed him several times in the stomach with the poison daggers you gave me. Now if you will excuse me, I have a call to make."

With that she left leaving him alone with Cronus who was laughing at his pain. He called Agnon and told him to throw him into one of the cells. He reached for Jay and squeezed me like him was a stress ball.

**Herry's POV**

They had just defeated the Kraken when his PMR rang. It was Adria.

"Herry, help, Cronus has captured both me and Jay. Jay's been hurt and poisoned. I can't identify the poison so I can't cure it."

"Can we talk to Jay?"

"I don't know where he is I can't find him."

"Sit tight. We'll come find you guys."

"Okay."

The screen went black. Herry went up to the rest of the group and told them what happened.

"Well let's go find them, _again_," said the warrior.

**Adria's POV **

Cronus told Adria to go check on Jay to make sure he's still alive, because he wants to use him as bait. When she went to go check on him, his bandages were soaked in blood. She yanked them off making him howl in pain. She started to wrap new bandages around his stomach when her hand scrapped against one of the daggers still stuck in his stomach which caused my hand to bleed. A drop of her blood fell onto one of the slashes and a sudden realization hit me.

"What am I…? What was I doing?" Jay moaned in pain bringing her back to her senses. "Jay! Your stomach! What happened?!" she asked.

"It's a long story."

"Let's get you out of here, then," she told him pulling him up. She let him lean on her because he had almost fallen over several times trying to stand up.

They reached the door of the cell before Cronus stood in front of the door scythe in hand.

"You have betrayed me, Adria. Disobedience will not be tolerated." With that he swung his scythe at her stomach it came in contact with her body.

She dropped to her knees he kept slashing my stomach. The pain was so terrible that she screamed. He finally left, leaving my stomach with several gashes in it. I slowly reached into my pocket and pulled my staff out, which grew in my hand to its normal size.

"Grab my staff."

He grabbed the staff and I sang. I sang a song I had learned at the orphanage, it was the song I used to heal.

_Angel of darkness _

_Angel of darkness _

_The world is in your hand _

_But I will fight until the end _

_Angel of darkness _

_Angel of darkness _

_Don't follow your command _

_But I will fight and I will stand _

_When darkness falls _

_Pain is all _

_The Angel of Darkness _

_Will leave behind _

_And I will fight _

_The love is lost _

_Beauty and light _

_Have vanished from _

_Garden of delight _

_The dreams are gone _

_Midnight has come _

_The darkness is our new kingdom _

_Hunt goes on _

_Deep in the night _

_Time to pray _

_Down on your knees _

_You can't hide from the _

_Eternal light _

_Until my last _

_Breath I will fight ( I will fight...) _

_Now realize _

_The stars they die _

_Darkness has _

_Fallen in paradise _

_But we'll be strong _

_And we will fight _

_Against the _

_Creatures of the night _

She stood up and winced at the pain in her stomach as the wounds healed. Jay could stand up, but the wounds in his stomach didn't heal.

"I'm sorry; I could only get the poison out of your system."

"It's alright; don't worry about it."

"Let's get out of here."

He climbed unsteadily to his feet. "How are we going to get out of this cell, though?"

"I've got an idea." she said a glimmer in her eye. She reared back and rammed into the door. It flew off of its hinges. They ran out of the cell and into the hall. "Follow me; I know the way out."

Her plan backfired when they ran into Agnon, Cronus's right hand man.

"SLIDE!" She yelled which shocked Jay, but he slid under Agnon, which caused the giant to fall on his face.

"We're almost there; up ahead and up the ladder," she yelled, looking behind her back to see Cronus running after them. She points her staff up at the ceiling at a stalactite which he was about to be under and yelled, "Fall!" This, in turn, caused the stalactite to fall and hit his head.

He was still chasing after them except he was swinging his scythes around with a childish grin on his face, singing "Powerful, so powerful am I…"

Jay looked back with a questioning glance on his face but turned back around to climb up the ladder.

"Jay, go up, I'm right behind you." She started to climb up the ladder.

Jay had just reached the top of and reached down to help her up she grabbed his hand and he started to pull her up. Then she felt one of Cronus's scythes jab into the back of my kneecap, causing it to dislocate.

"Ahhhhhh!" she cried out in pain. Jay pulled her up as she tried to pull herself up the ladder. When they got up to the top of the ladder, they were at the park. She tried to stand up, but it hurt. Bad.

She saw a hand. It was offering her help. It took her a while to realize that this hand was Jay's and he was trying to help her up. She grabbed his hand and pulled herself up, using her staff to hop along back to the brownstone.

**Jay's POV**

He couldn't stand seeing Adria in pain even though she had hurt him. He offered her his arm to lean on, but she just told him bluntly, "No, I don't need any help." Several times she almost fell forward before he told her, "I don't care what you say; I'm helping you."

"Fine," she huffed under her breath.

He slid her arm around his shoulder and helped her walk all the way to the brownstone. He could hear quarreling coming from the living room as they approached the door. They could slightly make out Theresa's voice and Herry's voice above all the rest of the team who were probably taking sides.

He opened up the door and walked in with Adria. Herry was the first one to see them; well, Adria, anyways, and the thin trail of blood she had left behind.

"Adria!" Herry shouted, running up to Adria and picking her up, gently laying her on the couch. At this time Athena came running into the living room, sword drawn, before she saw Adria's leg.

**Herry's POV **

"Are you alright? What happened to your leg?"

"I'm fine my kneecap is just dislocated that's all," she told him, obviously ticked off.

**Theresa's POV**

Theresa rushed over to Jay. He had gashes in his stomach which she didn't really care about, just that he was alive. She had no idea what she was going to do when she got to him, but he already had that bit figured out. He grabbed her and kissed her.

Their kiss was cut short as Adria screamed in pain. We looked over and saw Athena wrapping a bandage around Adria's knee.

"Archie, will you go get a pair of crutches from Chiron?" Athena asked the warrior.

"Yes, ma'am," Archie said, running off to go get crutches from Chiron.

In Archie's absence she also bandaged Jay's wounds. As she finished wrapping Jay's stomach, Archie burst in carrying a pair of crutches, which made Adria huff. What was wrong with her? She was being made out as the weak link in the team. She hated whenever she was the weak link.

Archie walked over to her and handed her the crutches. "Thanks," she told Archie. She got up and started to go upstairs to her room when a voice rang out.

"Wait." It was Herry's voice.

She turned around, and Herry was walking towards her. He gave her a hug and a kiss, but got shoved away by Adria who would have lost her balance if Jay hadn't been helping her up the stairs.

"What the hell are you doing?" Adria shouted turning around and making her way up the stairs, leaving Archie and the others shocked and befuddled.


	7. The Poison Takes Its Toll

**Chapter 7**

**(A/N: Sorry about the delay, the editor was being lazy and wouldn't take the time to publish this! Anyway, we should be putting up regularly again soon. Thanks for staying tuned in.)**

Everyone stared befuddled at Adria as she turned around and started back up the stairs. Theresa and Atlanta, Adria's best friends, were the only ones who didn't seem befuddled. They raced up the stairs after her.

The two girls caught up with the healer right before she entered her room. "Adria, may we talk to you?" asked the huntress.

"Sure, come on into my room."

The fighter was the first to step into Adria's room and was soon greeted by a small cinnamon colored kitten wrapping itself around her leg. Adria bent down and picked up the small kitten and sat down at her desk.

"Sorry about that. Cinnamon likes everybody," The healer told the fighter while Cinnamon purred as Adria petted her cat's head. Atlanta and Theresa sat down on the healer's bed.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Adria asked her BFFS.

Atlanta was the first to respond, "We know you like Herry."

"We just want to know why you rejected him." Theresa finished.

"After joining Cronus and almost killing Jay, I don't want it to happen again. I don't want to hurt him like I did Jay," Adria responded as Cinnamon jumped out of her lap and walked over to Atlanta and jumped into her lap. Atlanta stroked the kitten who rubbed her head against the huntress's chest.

"Hey, were going to watch a movie, do you want to join us?"

"Sure," Adria told them, picking up her crutches and standing up.

"Do you mind if I bring Cinnamon with me?" questioned Atlanta.

"Of course you can," Adria told her friend her sadness and anger had been replaced by her normal happy, chipper self. Atlanta smiled as she and Theresa stood up and left Adria's room to head down to the living room.

When they got down to the living room Adria voiced the thoughts that had been haunting her ever since she snapped out of Cronus's trance.

"Guys, I am so very sorry for betraying all of you."

"Don't worry about it. We all forgive you, even if Jay is a little bit sullen," The brains said punching the leader playfully in the arm. Herry looked over at Atlanta and saw a small brown fur-ball curled up in her arms.

"What's that?" the brawn asked, getting up and walking toward the huntress.

"She's Adria's kitten. Her name is Cinnamon."

"Can I hold her?"

"Sure, why not." Herry reached out to grab the kitten, which jumped onto his chest and clung there which made Adria giggle.

"Here," Adria told him grabbing Cinnamon off of Herry's shirt and setting her down gently in his arms. Her fingers accidentally brushed his arm which made Adria blush and the others giggle. Adria shot them a glare which made them all shut up, even Neil.

Adria sat down on an empty spot on the couch next to Herry (the only open spot). Archie had been complaining about how Total Recall was a chic flick. About halfway through the movie, Adria fell asleep. She was curled up using the arm of the couch as a pillow. She turned over in her sleep which ended up with her head on Herry's chest. The others looked at them and giggled. The brawn didn't care about what they thought, he loved Adria. The healer started to cough.

"Don't worry about it," the warrior told the brawn. "She gets coughing fits when she's sleeping." The brawn put his hand to her forehead she was as cold as ice. "Umm... Archie does she usually feel this cold when she sleeps?" he asked.

"No." said Archie turning toward Adria and putting his hand to her forehead. "Come on, let's get her up to her room."

Archie grabbed Cinnamon out of Jay's lap (all the other heroes were asleep) and grabbed Adria's crutches. Herry got up from the couch and headed towards Adria's room. Archie had just gotten to Adria's room and set down the crutches. He was putting her cat in her little igloo when Herry walked in.

"Hey Archie, can you pull down her quilts?" Archie walked over and pulled them down.

Herry gently laid Adria down on her bed as Archie pulled up her quilts. Herry leaned down and planted a small, quick kiss on Adria's lips, which made her stir. Little did he know this could be the last kiss they ever shared.

**Cronus's POV**

He laughed. The poison had worked! He would be rid of that pest forever for even he knew of no antidote. He didn't have to leave his lair. He knew come morning when she didn't wake up the heroes would be scared for her life, especially the descendant of Hercules.

"This was all too easy!" he said choking on his laughter while watching Herry kiss Adria.


End file.
